


Naruto's Cloud Visit

by Raptorcloak



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blackmail, Breast Fucking, Couch Sex, Cowgirl Position, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Group Sex, Harems, Large Breasts, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Orgy, Revenge Sex, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:57:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6071284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptorcloak/pseuds/Raptorcloak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto and his friends go to visit Kumogakure on vacation guided by Kinkaku and Ginkaku. After Naruto saves them from a scheming and arrogant daimyo, they decide to reward him for his chivalry at a price he can't refuse. NarutoxHinataxSakuraxTsunadexShizunexMeixInoxMabuixSamui. For Hinata's birthday. AU. Remake of SakuHina. Please R&R</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naruto's Cloud Visit

Ladies and gentlemen, I once again come back to duel with Naruho as we remake his doujin named _**SakuHina**_ where Hinata and Sakura go to Kumogakure to plead with the Lightning Daimyo to get A to spare Sasuke after he attacks B.

Though he seems willing to help them, he uses this to his advantage and blackmail both of them into whoring themselves out to him akin to the doujin _**Tsunade's Lewd Reception Party.**_ After having his way with them, they later find out from Ino that Sasuke sliced off A's hand and that their efforts to keep him safe were for not in the end.

Naturally, it angered me to see two women be taken advantage of and the decision to remake it came easy. In this retelling, Naruto will be the star and as usual, Hinata will be his main woman with the rest of his harem being composed of Sakura, Ino Mabui, Samui, Mei, Tsunade and Shizune.

This story celebrates Hinata's birthday and her one-year anniversary of being Naruto's wife after so long.

That aside, this marks the first time in my entire career that I've paired Tsunade and Shizune with Naruto after years of pairing them with his father Minato and we'll get more on that later. So, I hope everyone enjoys this remake and let the reading begin.

If enjoyed, please R&R and if disliked and thought of garbage: be smart, don't piss off a Juggalo and get the hell out!  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own _**Naruto.  
**_**Notes:** Naruto and friends appear as they did in _**Naruto: The Last**_ though his hair is back to being longer. As with her recent appearances in Naruho's works, Shizune's chest is larger than usual though not bigger than Hinata's and Mabui is alive again thanks to Naruto's Outer Path technique.

* * *

**A SKETCHRAPTOR PRODUCTION**

* * *

It was morning in Konoha and Naruto was packing his backpack in preparation for a trip to Kumogakure hosted by Kinkaku and Ginkaku. As he completed packing his bag, he walked out the front door and looked to see Hinata waiting for him.

"All packed, Hinata-hime?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I am and yourself?" Hinata asked.

"Packed and ready, Hinata-hime." Naruto said to the blue-haired woman before they headed to the front gates and found Kinkaku and Ginkaku waiting for them.

"Kinkaku-san, Ginkaku-san, I cannot thank either of you enough for offering to show us around the Cloud Village." Hinata said.

"Well, Hinata, we figured all of you could use a vacation." Kinkaku said as all of Sakura, Shizune, Tsunade, Ino, and Mei, who had been invited since she handed the reins of Mizukage to the revived Yagura.

"All right, let's move out." Ginkaku said before everyone began walking towards Kumogakure and arrived at the front gate to find Samui waiting for them.

"Samui-san, have you come to greet us?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. Our daimyo requests to meet with your group." Samui said.

"What in the world could the daimyo want with us?" Kinkaku asked.

"He says he wishes to personally welcome Lady Mei and Lady Tsunade along with her students." Samui said.

"Oh, well that's certainly courteous of him." Mei smiled.

"Alright, I'll go find an inn and meet up with you in a while." Naruto said.

"Sounds like a plan, Naruto-kun." Ino said before Naruto and his elder siblings went off to find an inn to stay in since neither of them had a house in Kumogakure. As they walked through the village, they passed a retirement home for shinobi and two very elder gents noticed Ginkaku.

"Wait!" The first of the two men said and that caught the attention of the whiskered men.

"Are you Lord Ginkaku?" The second man asked.

"Yeah. You have business with me?" Ginkaku asked and the two old men looked to each other before nodding. They called for everyone in the retirement home and soon, every resident, all of whom were very elderly themselves, were out to see him.

"Hey, is something wrong?" Naruto asked.

"That man is our father!" The elder people all shouted and Ginkaku raised his eye before laughing his head off.

"What kind joke is this?" Kinkaku laughed.

"Do you remember a woman named Ren?" One woman asked.

"How about one named Kasumi?" Another elder asked.

"Or Shizuka?" A third elder asked and each elder began saying names that made Ginkaku's face grow pale as he knew every one of the names. Then, the elders began accusing him of being their long-lost father and he gulped.

"I ain't your daddy!" Ginkaku defensively said as the elders all accused him of owing a life-time of child support to them and Kinkaku and Naruto noticed how nervous the accusations were making him. Though they both knew of his womanizing skills, Kinkaku knew that Ginkaku had never been proven to be the biological father of any of the children born to the women he had known and to relive this again was the last thing he wanted.

"Run, Ginkaku!" Kinkaku said before the silver-haired man took off running and as part of a testament to them being former shinobi, the retirees all followed him though not at a speed where they'd catch up to him easily.

"Are you sure he'll be alright?" Naruto asked.

"This isn't the first time he's run from people accusing him of being their father. He'll be fine." Kinkaku said before the two siblings continued to look for an inn.

_Elsewhere_

"Right this way, please." Samui said as she led her fellow kunoichi into a lounge room and found the Daimyo waiting for them as Mabui opened the door. He sat on a couch and held some sake in his hand while smiling.

"Welcome, former ladies Hokage and Mizukage and friends, to our Cloud Village. May I interest you in some sake?" The daimyo said and Tsunade smiled.

"How nice of you to offer." Tsunade answered as she took a seat and he poured the sake into her held cup before doing the same to Mei and the other kunoichi politely declined as they all sat down with Samui and Mabui doing the same at the Daimyo's behest.

"The pleasure's all mine." The daimyo said.

"Lord Daimyo, you're quite the host." Mei said as she drank her cup of sake.

"Again, I'm pleased to have all of you gathered here but where is Naruto Uzumaki and Lords Kinkaku and Ginkaku?" The daimyo said.

"Oh, Naruto-kun is searching for an inn at the moment." Ino said.

"Is that so?" The daimyo asked.

"Yes, all of them are out there as we speak." Sakura smiled.

"It's a shame they couldn't be here but tell me, how have you all been in this new era of peace?" The daimyo said.

"It's been just wonderful, my lord." Hinata said as she took the task of pouring sake to give Shizune a break from doing herself for Tsunade and she proceeded to fill his empty cup. He smiled at her and quickly eyed her bosom before a smirk appeared on his lips.

"It's quite an honor to be poured sake from the heir of the noble Hyūga family." The lighting daimyo said and Hinata smiled before nodding as he drank half of it. As he brought the cup to his lips, he slyly licked them and it tipped forward before the sake poured onto his trousers.

"Oh, my. My hand must have slipped but I am at that age." The lightning daimyo said.

"I'll bring you a towel at once, my lord." Mabui said and he lowly chuckled.

"That won't be necessary, Mabui. Since this is some high grade quality sake, it seems like such a waste to spill on my clothes." The lightning daimyo said.

"What can I do to help then, my lord?" Mabui said before every woman in the room noticed the bulge in his trousers and the mood of happiness quickly died. He leaned back against the couch and smugly chuckled at their reactions.

"I want all of you to drink it for me." The lightning daimyo said and he was given mixed reactions varying from shock to looks of repulse. The infamous vein appeared on Tsunade's forehead as she set down her cup and glared at the old man.

"Or perhaps you don't want it?" He said.

"What is the meaning of this?" Mei outright said with a subtle stare of disdain.

"I want all of you to drink my special sake I've saved up for each and every one of you." The lightning daimyo answered and before anything could said, Tsunade grabbed his collar and hoisted him into the air as if she were about to throw him out the window.

"How about I save you a trip to the hospital and throw you there instead?!" Tsunade growled through clenched teeth and he calmly grinned.

"Well, that'd be a problem for Lords Kinkaku and Ginkaku if you went through with such a thing." The lightning daimyo said.

"What do you mean by that?" Hinata asked.

"Harm me and I'll have both Kinkaku and Ginkaku executed on the spot." He answered and each kunoichi went pale in the face.

"What on earth are you saying? Lord Raikage pardoned both of them after Naruto freed them!" Sakura said.

"Yes, he pardoned them. However, the fact remains that the two of them never paid for their crime of murdering the 2nd Raikage." The lightning daimyo said and Hinata glared at him.

"You dirty coward…" Hinata calmly but sternly said in a similar tone to her father.

"A dirty coward, am I? Could it be you'd all be fine with telling Naruto that his only remaining family in this world has to die because of your disobedience?" He answered and nervous chills ran through their spines at that statement. The thought alone of telling Naruto such an event made their blood run cold and in a moment one would expect from Tsunade, Hinata lost her composure and her killing intent rocked the room.

"I won't allow either of them to meet such a fate at the hands of someone like you." Hinata dangerously hissed at the lightning daimyo and he cowardly trembled in Tsunade's grasp.

"Do you realize that you're threatening a daimyo; an act that I could easily have you imprisoned for?" He desperately said and after moments passed, Tsunade dropped him back onto the couch and Hinata calmed down. His snake like grin returned and the bulge in his trousers returned upon staring at the nearby cleavage.

"Now, then, come taste a feudal lord's special sake." He said and before any of them could take a step towards him, he was yanked off the couch. He looked up to see Naruto standing over him and dragged him to the doorway.

"Hinata-hime, you and everyone else wait outside while I have a few words with him." Naruto said to Hinata before she complied and every kunoichi left the room before shutting the door behind them. Once they were out, Naruto lifted the elder man and slammed him against the wall while holding him in the air as he entered his intial Jinchuuruki mode.

"You want to tell me what the hell you were trying to do?!" Naruto growled at him and the daimyo began to lose his composure once again.

"Do you not care what happens to your brothers? I'll have those murderers dead by sundown if you continue to stand in my way!" The daimyo said before Naruto pulled him forward and slammed his backside against the wall again. He groaned before Naruto brought him closer and his slit pupils stared into his; freezing him with fear.

"Now, you listen to me because I'm only going to say this a single time! I won't act like what Kinkaku and Ginkaku did to the 2nd Raikage was something he deserved but you have no damn right to hold that over their heads like that and use to blackmail others! If I ever catch you threatening anyone like that again, I'll make you wish you'd never have been born, understood?!" Naruto snapped and the daimyo shivered in fear before nodding his head. The blonde slammed him against the wall again and let him drop to the floor before turning around.

He kicked the door open and walked into the hallway before hearing the daimyo hobble out of the room. The man angrily grumbled as he walked in the other direction with clenches fists and his shoulders held high with tension.

"Damn stains…I wish I could have stained that Hyūga woman's face with every last drop of my sake." The lightning daimyo lowly said and remained unaware that the blonde had heard his comment about his beloved. Naruto snarled and performed some hand signs before a single Truth-Seeking Ball appeared.

"Ring!" Naruto growled before it became a semi-circle and flew at the daimyo's crotch before it shrouded where his testicles were. As soon as it landed, Naruto snapped his fingers and intense flames appeared on his entire crotch from the front to the back.

_***Fire** _ _by Ohio Players plays_ _***** _

The daimyo screamed in agony as his crotch was set ablaze and he spun around while trying put out the flames with his hands. Due to the sake stains on his trousers, the fire quickly spread and he took them off but the Truth-Seeking Ball remained attached to his crotch even after removing his boxers.

As he fell to his knees at the top of a large stairway, Naruto appeared behind him and kicked him in the back before he fell forward. The daimyo yelled as he flew down the steps and rolled down the stairs before Naruto began to leave.

He heard a loud thud a few minutes later and failed to notice smoke rising from where the daimyo had supposedly landed. Once he dissolved the Truth-Seeking ball, Naruto went outside and looked to his group of friends all having solemn looks on their faces.

Naruto placed his hand on Hinata and softly rubbed her backside as she looked to him. A light smile appeared on her lips and he smiled back before his gaze shifted to the other kunoichi.

"How about we go to the inn and all relax for a bit?" Naruto said as he tried to think something that would take their minds of the daimyo and his lecherous ways.

"It's alright, Naruto-kun." Ino answered while placing her hand on his shoulder and gratefully rested it on him.

"Yes, Naruto-kun, how about we set our luggage there and continue with our trip?" Mei offered.

"That sounds good to me." Naruto said before noticing Samui and Mabui.

"You know, if you two would like, why don't you come with us? I mean, I know you live here and know this place better than we do but we'd be honored if you joined us" He offered.

"That's cool with me." Samui answered.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun. We'd be honored." Mabui said.

"All right, this way." Naruto said before guiding everyone to the inn he selected and they set their language there before finding Kinkaku waiting for them outside.

"Follow me." Kinkaku said before he led Naruto and his group of friends.

"Kinkaku, what happened to Ginkaku?" Tsunade asked upon realizing the silver-haired man wasn't present.

"He has other matters to attend to." Kinkaku said.

"Other matters?" Ino asked.

"Yeah; pretty busy ones." Naruto added in.

_Elsewhere_

Ginkaku ran from the elder people as they stampeded after him and angrily waved their cane-swords at him. He looked back at them and growled in annoyance as they showed no signs of giving up.

" _Damn, these people are crazier than those women who accuse me of being the father of their children."_ Ginkaku thought before spying a wain ahead of him and he jumped into the back. The driver, a gaunt man, looked back at him and Ginkaku panted before looking back at him.

"I'll pay whatever you want if you get me away from these people." Ginkaku said.

"Anything, huh? You've got yourself a deal." The driver said before he commanded the horse to run forward and Ginkaku smiled as the wain sped away from the elders. They all shouted multiple obscenities and he grinned at them while shaking his fist.

"Yeah! Come and get me, you sons of bitches!" Ginkaku laughed at them and that remark caused them to hurl some of their weapons at him. He ducked as the weapons missed both him and the wain as it drew further from the elders with the driver grinning all the while.

_Back with the group_

Kinkaku guided Naruto and the camp through the village before coming to many hot spots with the first being a bridge that provided the best view of the land. Naruto stood next to Hinata and both smiled at the scenery.

After many more stops, the final one was a tea spot and each person in Naruto's company enjoyed sweet sold only in the Cloud village.

"Well, Kinkaku, I haven't come to the cloud village that much but you sure know some great locations." Naruto said while eating a stick of dango.

"I do have decades worth of experience here so its only natural and do you see that tavern over there? That's where the legend of Ginkaku was born." Kinkaku said while gesturing to said location.

"Lord Ginkaku was born in a tavern?" Shizune asked.

"No, that's where his womanizing skills first came to life." Kinkaku laughed.

"If its that old, I'm impressed it's still standing." Ino said.

"I'm guessing the owners kept it that way on purpose. It was a pretty successful tavern." Kinkaku said.

"I'll bet Ginkaku has a ton of stories to tell about that place." Ino said.

"Yes, he would." Kinkaku said.

"I wonder if he's still handling business." Naruto said.

"Well, business finishes for him pretty quickly in these parts so maybe." Kinkaku answered as everyone failed to notice the wain that Ginkaku was on drive nearby with less of the elderly chasing after him and he loudly cackled at them.

Later

Naruto sat in the inn he had selected and looked out the window as he pondered on his eventual answering for what he had done to the daimyo. Thinking about it, he doubted the man would have gotten a clear look at him thanks to how fast his crotch was being burned and the intense amount of pain he suffered.

On the other hand, Naruto was the only shinobi in existence who could create Truth-Seeking balls and that would surely give him away if the daimyo recognized what the attack was. He looked towards where the indoor onsen was and sighed as he heard the women talking.

Listening to them interact with one another, he was satisfied that the incident with the daimyo had left their minds to allow them to enjoy the vacation and smiled at their happiness. He got up and headed to the outdoor onsen to bath.

_Meanwhile_

Ginkaku smiled as the wain came to a stop in the middle of the forest and looked to see they'd finally lost the elders chasing after them. He laughed victoriously and the driver had a wide grin appearing on his lips.

"Nice work, old man." Ginkaku said.

"Are you ready to pay up?" The driver asked as he spun around and used a hand sign to reveal himself Anko in disguise.

"Anko?" Ginkaku said in surprise before she pounced on him and pinned him to the hay beneath.

"Miss me?" Anko grinned while resting her forehead against his.

"I'm glad you could make it from your mission." Ginkaku said as Anko had previously stated she wouldn't be able to join the vacation thanks to said mission preventing her.

"Yeah, but I finished it early and wanted to surprise you. Good thing I got here in time, right, big daddy?" Anko chuckled.

"I ain't anyone's daddy!" Ginkaku said and Anko grinned before licking his neck.

"Well, daddy or not; it's time for you to pay up." Anko said while sitting up and tossing her jacket to the side before pressing her lips against his. Ginkaku chuckled and wrapped his arm around her backside as her tongue eagerly found his.

After the day he had, both he and Anko knew this would be a great way for him to blow off some steam. Kinkaku, who had been searching for him, watched from a distance and smiled at the pair before leaving them alone.

_Back at the inn_

"This onsen really is something, isn't it, girls?" Sakura said as she sat with the other kunoichi and enjoyed the bath.

"Ah, yes, Sakura. It is truly relaxing." Mei smiled in relaxation at the warm water and Tsunade drank a small cup of sake in relaxation.

"Yeah, Naruto sure did choose a great place to stay." Tsunade smiled.

"I wonder if Naruto-kun is tired from guiding us all day long." Mabui said.

"It is Naruto we're speaking about so I'm sure he's cool." Samui said.

"Yeah, he may have gone all out to make sure we had a good time today but I sincerely doubt that he's tired." Shizune smiled.

"Y'know, we should thank him for being a host." Sakura smiled.

"Do you have something in mind?" Hinata asked and the rosette naughtily giggled before the others picked up on her idea.

"I know that look, Sakura Haruno." Ino trilled.

"And?" Sakura smiled.

"Keep talking." Hinata smiled.

"Yes, Sakura-san." Mabui smiled.

"Gladly." Sakura said as her fellow kunoichi gave her their undivided attention.

_Not too long afterwards_

Naruto sighed in content as he got out of the onsen and dried off before wearing his kimono and sat back on the couch. He smiled from the warm water and looked just in time to see Hinata and the rest of their group emerge from the onsen room.

"How was the bath, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"It was fine, Hinata-hime and what about all of you?" Naruto asked as the kunoichi walked over to couch with Hinata and Sakura sitting on either side of him as they rested their heads on his shoulders. He smiled at the two as Tsunade stood behind the couch and all of Shizune, Ino, Mabui, Mei and Samui sat on zabuton pillows.

"It was utterly relaxing, Naruto-kun." Hinata lowly purred as she moved her head to his chest and nuzzled his heart with Tsunade resting her hands on his shoulders. She smiled down at the younger blonde and Sakura slowly trailed her finger underneath his chin.

"I can see that hot spring made you right at home, didn't it?" Tsunade smiled as she managed his shoulders and Naruto once again sighed in relaxation as Hinata rested against him before he noticed that all of their robes were lowly closed in the chest areas.

"You bet it is then, Granny." Naruto said and Tsunade slightly frowned at him while Mei and Ino moved closer with Shizune.

"Is something wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Well, Naruto-kun, since you proved to be such a cool host, all of us agreed to return the favor to you personally." Samui said.

"We have Kinkaku to thank for that." Naruto said.

"Perhaps, but you deserve some recognition, too." Hinata purred as she rested her hand on his crotch and Ino reached for his boxers while Sakura caressed his jawline. Tsunade smiled as she rested her breasts on the top of his head and he blushed from the softness atop his skull.

"My thoughts exactly, Naruto-kun." Mabui said as Hinata and Sakura undid Naruto's obi and his kimono came undone. Before he could react, Hinata passionately kissed him and her lavender eyes stared into his ultramarine ones as Sakura licked his neck.

Tsunade took her hands off his shoulders and moved to the front of the couch with Mei's hand vanishing into his boxers. As he kissed Hinata, he moaned as she wrapped her fingers around his member and stroked it with Tsunade kneeling down to brush her palm against his testicles with Shizune and Ino helping.

Naruto placed his hands on either of Hinata and Sakura's backsides before stroking them and their breasts squished against his chest. Hinata softly kissed him before sensually ending their kiss to allow Sakura to take her place and the rosette's tongue licked upon their lips meeting.

Ino brushed her fingers against his balls and Naruto moaned in his kiss with Sakura as Samui assisted in pulling down his boxers. They all lie eyes on his manhood and all smiled before each kunoichi arose to her feet.

Naruto looked on as they all stared at him and undid their obi before their respective kimonos dropped to the floor. His eyes bugged out of his head at the sizeable breasts presented before him and each kunoichi folded their arms behind their bosoms to give them pushes.

All of Mei, Tsunade, Sakura, and Ino gave sultrily purrs as they moved in on Naruto and tossed his kimono to the side before smothering his face with their chests at the same time. He blushed before placing his left hand on Hinata's orb and planting the other on Samui's breast before licking Tsunade's bud.

"Granny, your breasts are incredible!" Naruto said before noticing Tsunade's muscles twitch and he gulped. Correctly knowing that he was the first male since Dan to have been allowed to see her bare bosom without consequence, he figured to call her something that wouldn't bother her at all.

"I…I…I mean, Tsunade-mama, your breasts are incredible! That better?" Naruto asked before Tsunade nodded after a while and he continued licking her bud after she calmed down. Samui got behind him and smothered her breasts against his back before wrapping her fingers around his hardness.

"So, this is how a shinobi's cock feels. I must say it's pretty cool." Samui said as she smothered her breasts into his backside and this kept him as hard as could be. He rubbed his lips on Tsunade's bud and she moaned as it grew hard with arousal inside his mouth before he freed it.

Naruto licked it before moving his lips to Hinata's bud and formed a set of Asura Path arms from his shoulders that fanned out until they found a bust to grope. Shizune practically squealed as she felt the fingers squeezing and kneading her breasts while Mei continued to sultrily purr from her nipples being tweaked and pulled at.

Tsunade moaned as the faux yet lifelike hands cupped what they were able to hold of her sizeable chest and caressed her globes with the same happening to Ino. As Mabui's bosom was groped and kneaded, she blushed with delight and Sakura's orbs were pressed against one another as Naruto sucked on Hinata's bulb.

He then noticed Sakura switching places with Samui and the rosette kneeled down in front of him. As he rubbed his lips on Hinata's tit, he looked down at Sakura in time to see her give him a wink and bring her lips to his member.

She opened her mouth and slowly engulfed his cock before he moaned. Sakura began to bop her head on his cock and she brushed her tongue on his cannon while sucking it off.

While sucking off Naruto, she reached up and wriggled her fingers into Hinata and Ino's entrances. Both of her classmates moaned while their walls were brushed and teased by her fingers.

" _I'm glad he bathed a while ago. Otherwise, I'm not sure I'd be doing this."_ Sakura thought to herself in case Naruto had any smegma but thanks to his bath, any worries of this were proved wrong and his manhood spasmed inside her mouth.

The satisfied rosette removed her fingers to have Naruto lower his head after freeing Hinata's bud and he spread her folds to lick her walls. She temporarily took her mouth off his cock to suck on his testicles and plant her mouth back on his throbbing manhood.

As she tasted his glands, Naruto groaned as his semen spewed from his hilt and splattered on her tongue before she proceeded to gulp down the thick, creamy substance. She finished drinking his cum and took her mouth off his tower to lick her lips as she caught her breath.

The blonde sage smiled while deactivating his dōjutsu and retracted his Asura Path arms before all the kunoichi closed in on him. A minute later, he lie on his back with Hinata's womanhood over his face and she face his cock with the other women doing the same.

"All right, on my signal." Tsunade said since their breasts were all so large that they'd have to smother them on Naruto's cock at the same time to make a successful group paizuri and they all nodded before eyeing his member.

"Just say the word and we're ready, Lady Tsunade." Ino said and the elder blonde nodded before she did so again a moment later. At that instant, the kunoichi all smothered their mounds on all sides of his hardness and Naruto loudly moaned from the numerous amount of flesh smothering his tower.

"Don't pass out, Naruto." Tsunade teasingly said as she and the other kunoichi began kneading their breasts together on his hilt. He deeply moaned at the softness smothering his hilt and he couldn't hold back as he began to thrust his member into the valley of cleavage.

"That's the spirit, Naruto-kun." Shizune smiled as they learned forward and all of Mei, Hinata, Samui and Tsunade all licked his foreskin while she, Sakura, Ino, and Mabui blew on it as slowly as possible. He continued to moan in pleasure as his thrusts caused the bosoms squishing on him to jiggle and bounce on it as each of them maneuvered their sizeable chests on him.

Hinata moaned as she felt him spread her folds and his tongue returned to the inside of her tunnels before wildly licking her walls. She mewled as his fingers danced on her clit and folds while his tongue traveled into her core.

" _In only a few minutes, his tongue licking so deep inside of me."_ Hinata thought to herself as she, Tsunade, Samui, and Mei all swapped places with Sakura, Ino, Shizune, and Mabui as they took over the licking. The blue-haired woman slowly blew on his foreskin and they all rubbed their hardened tits on his hilt as it jerked upright.

The purring Mei smiled at how hard he felt and Mabui lightly tapped her tongue on the tip of his cannon as he drove it into her cleavage. Naruto's member flew into the ample valley and they all resisted the temptation of sucking off his cock for the time being before getting an idea.

Tsunade's mouth was placed on top of his manhood and she sucked it off before Naruto loudly moaned again. The blonde woman slyly smiled as she knew her experience in doing this would work and her experienced tongue made him feel as if his tower was going to melt.

She then passed the baton to Mei, who brushed her tongue on the hilt and they switched around to Samui. As the busty blonde sucked on his cock, he licked into Hinata's wetness and she loudly mewled from this.

Once everyone but Hinata had sucked on him, he felt his cannon twitching inside the numerous cleavages and his blue-haired lover placed her mouth on it. She bopped her head on it and used her bosom to please his hardness before he loudly groaned a final time.

Hinata took her mouth off his erection in time for it to spew cum that splattered on each of their faces and dripped down onto their breasts as his licking allowed her to cum as well. The kunoichi all tasted the semen dripping from their faces and Naruto licked up Hinata's streams eagerly.

"Delicious stuff, Naruto-kun." Ino dreamily said.

Naruto sat back on the couch with Hinata straddling him and she held onto his shoulders while lowering her pussy onto his cock. She moaned while taking in his member and he equally did the same from her tightness on him until he was fully inside of her.

With both of their virginities lost, they began to thrust against one another and Naruto placed his hands on her breasts. He held them together and licked at her tits while she loudly squeaked at this.

For the moment, everyone else sat back and watched as Hinata rolled her hips forward as she rode the blonde. He licked at her breasts and she whimpered as his hardness flew into her womanhood while she grinded him.

Hinata tightly held onto Naruto as he pounded into her entrance and toyed with her bosom. Setting her feet on either side of him, she leaned forward and their tongues began to wrestle as he groped her.

She blushed as he struck into her walls and his foreskin thrashed into them with each movement. Naruto placed his hands on Hinata's derriere as she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and rested her forehead against his.

The pair moaned in unison before Sakura and Mei appeared behind Hinata and the latter cupped her breasts. As the rosette caressed her bosom, Sakura reached down and rubbed her fingers against her clit with Ino joining in.

Mei looked at Naruto and blew into his ear before licking Hinata's neck while groping her chest. She held the orbs together and Naruto's hands fanned out before wriggling into Sakura and Ino's entrances.

Tsunade watched as Naruto's fingers wriggled and rubbed her student's innards while they brushed Hinata's clit while she thrust down onto her beloved. Hinata deeply blushed as Naruto planted his lips on her bud and suckled it while her orbs bounced in Mei's hand.

The former Mizukage smiled at the scene and Sakura leaned forward to plant her mouth on Hinata's free nipple. Sakura moaned in delight as his fingers wormed about inside of her and she tasted the blue-haired woman's bust.

Ino began licking the other side of Hinata's neck and Mei smiled as Naruto's manhood flew into her warmth. With her body being shrouded with pleasure, she felt his cock begin to throb and twitch inside of her caverns while it flew upright into her folds.

Shizune moved forward and Mei looked back at her before moving to the side to expose Naruto's heaving testicles. Mei freed Hinata's breasts but this didn't stop Naruto and Sakura from suckling her buds.

In another group effort, Mei joined Tsunade, Shizune, Samui, and Mabui as they licked at Naruto's testicles. Tsunade took her time in licking his balls and he groaned from their combined efforts.

He opened his mouth and lightly sank his canines into Hinata's bobbing flesh while she held his and Sakura's heads to her bosom. As her walls were prodded, Ino pressed her lips against Hinata's and both kunoichi moaned as their tongues warred.

Hinata's eyes began to water with pleasure as Sakura and Naruto's canines gnawed on her heaving flesh and she moaned into Ino's mouth before cupping her left breast. Ino moaned in the kiss as Hinata's thumb prodded and teased her nipple.

Mabui and the other kunoichi ceased licking his balls before they began to rub their flesh against his balls before moving back. Ino and Sakura followed suit as the platinum blonde ended her kiss with Hinata and the pink-haired medic removed her mouth from the ample orb.

With his balls tightened and his member throbbing, Naruto made Sakura and Ino's juices stream from their entrances before offering them his fingers. Once they licked his fingers clean, he rested his hands back on Hinata's derriere and she moaned as loudly as possible as her walls coiled around him.

Naruto and Hinata mutually moaned as his seeds erupted into her womb and erupted from her tunnels. She smiled with glee as her stomach was filled with his cum and their release overflowed from her folds.

They heavily panted and sweated before finally sealing their lips together as lavender and azure hues met. Hinata and Naruto licked tongues until their release subsided and ended their kiss.

A minute later, Hinata lie with her head in Naruto's lap and despite their entrances were fiery with lust, the other kunoichi waited. He kissed her head and she got off the couch before Sakura eagerly placed herself in his lap with her back in front of his chest.

She turned her head and pressed her lips against his to allow her jade-colored eyes to meet his equally bright azure ones. As their tongues heavily and passionately licked against one another, she raised her entrance and steadily slid it down his member.

Sakura deeply moaned in the kiss as her barrier was lost to his member and she blushed at its size and strength alike. Naruto caressed his former teammate's cheek as she moaned into his mouth and rubbed her tongue against his until she adjusted to him.

Their kiss came to an end as Naruto began to surge his hardness into her tunnels and she bucked her hips while he cupped her breasts. Naruto rubbed and caressed her breasts together as they jiggled as Shizune and Tsunade moved forward.

The pair began licking at her folds and Sakura moaned as her mounds heaved in Naruto's hands. Tsunade observed Naruto's thrusts and made sure that he didn't overdo it to where Sakura would be hurt.

As she had thought, Naruto did nothing of the soft and the veteran medic resumed licking her student's folds. Naruto moaned as he pummeled into Sakura's caverns and struck against her womb while she worked her hips together.

Her eyes closed in bliss as she brought her pussy down onto his tower and her bosom soared high into the air before hearing Ino giggle. The platinum blonde gripped her buds and tweaked them while smile all the while.

"Well, Sakura, you're sure excited from this, aren't you?" Ino chuckled before pressing her lips against her best friend/rival's and their tongues vivaciously if not competitively licked against one another. Ino freed her nipples and smothered her own orbs against hers.

Sakura moaned into Ino's mouth as her bosom jiggled against hers and she moaned as she felt Naruto's tongue slowly licking the back of her neck. Her womanhood tightened on his cannon enough for it to spew his release into her stomach and her eyes glistened in ecstasy at the substance filling her pussy.

Tsunade and Shizune licked the fluids from Sakura's innards and she freed his member before getting off of him. She ended her kiss with Ino and rested her head against her friend's shoulder to rest for the time being.

"So, can Mama handle my speed?" Naruto asked as he stood in front of Tsunade with his hardness exposed and she stood up to flick the top of his head. He fell onto his back and she straddled him while smirking.

"You may have saved the world twice but you're still a brat and I'm gonna show you who's boss." Tsunade said before she sinking her womanhood onto his harness and smiled while simultaneously blushing at his size. Naruto moaned at Tsunade's tightness on top of his member and she seductively chuckled at him.

Tsunade began wiggling her hips together on top of Naruto's manhood and he shot his cannon into her walls before palming what little he was able to hold of her quaking breasts. Despite her not being a virgin, her pussy was tighter than Hinata and Sakura's as she brought her warmth down onto him.

The blonde woman smiled as she didn't expect Naruto's cock to feel as good as it did even with his renowned energy and stamina. He squeezed and kneaded her breasts while marveling at their softness as they bounced into the air.

He heard Mei purring again and looked up to see said kunoichi sitting next to his head. She sat over him and presented her warmth to him before his tongue vanished between her folds.

Naruto's tongue wagged and swayed about inside of Mei as he pounded into Tsunade's tunnels and she rode him in return. Mei pressed her bosom against Tsunade's as he gripped her tits and brushed his thumbs against them.

Shizune sat next to Tsunade and her teacher's fingers entered her womanhood to see to it she was as aroused as possible when her turn came. Mei planted her lips against Tsunade's and her light green eyes looked into her fellow former Kage's amber hues.

Naruto moaned as Tsunade got tighter on his member as it surged into her pussy and his foreskin rubbed against her walls. Tsunade and Mei rubbed their tongues against one another as Naruto pleasured both of their entrances.

Shizune blushed and equally moaned with glee as Tsunade's fingers dug into her pussy. Tsunade shook her waist atop the younger blonde's manhood and her warmth grew tighter on his member as it surged upright.

" _He's still a brat but every thrust he makes is getting me tighter."_ Tsunade thought to herself as she licked Mei's tongue and Naruto moaned underneath the former Kage as her walls squeezed him. Tsunade's kiss with Mei came to an end as she howled in pleasure with Naruto's semen oozing from her pussy and her eyes shimmered in a mix of amazement and bliss from how much there was. Mei smiled as her streams flooded from her own womanhood and Naruto eagerly licked them up before she got off.

"Well, Naruto, for a brat, you're not half bad." Tsunade panted before brushing the sweat off her forehead and Naruto did the same as he looked back at her.

"Is that so, Mama Tsunade?" Naruto said before Tsunade pinched his cheek.

"Need I repeat myself?" Tsunade chuckled before Naruto nervously chuckled and Shizune trailed her finger underneath his chin as she presented her soaked entrance to him. A second later, he stood behind her and held her by the underside of her legs before bringing down her entrance onto his cock.

Shizune moaned as her virginity was taken and Naruto started to thrust into her caverns. The blacked-haired woman squealed from his powerful thrusts and bucked her hips to grind his cannon.

Naruto slightly crouched and Shizune placed her feet atop his legs before he squeezed her perky breasts. She blushed as he licked the back of her neck and she turned her head to press her lips against his.

Dark eyes stared into azure eyes as Naruto and Shizune rubbed their tongues together while moving their hips in unison. He rubbed and groped her flesh as she closed her eyes as his member shot upright.

Shizune's rear was hit by Naruto's crotch as it flew forth and she raised her arm before resting on his nape. The kiss ended and she resumed her high squeals of pleasure as her womb withstood his member striking against it before Tsunade stood next to him.

He turned his head to face her and she pressed her lips against his before their tongues warred against one another while caressed her chin. Samui appeared on Naruto's other side and smothered her breasts against his side in the same fashion Tsunade did.

As Tsunade ended their kiss, Samui took her place and the set of blue eyes stared into one another as their tongues fought. Shizune found Mabui standing in front of her and their lips met seconds later with the black-haired medic's fingers entering her womanhood.

As Shizune fingered Mabui, Naruto removed his tongue from Samui's mouth and stuck it out to allow both she and Tsunade to lick it together. All three blondes moaned from the triple tongue war and Tsunade looked down to see Sakura licking into her entrance with Ino tracing her folds and Hinata licking into Samui's womanhood with Mei teasing her clit.

Shizune moaned into Mabui's mouth as she and Naruto's mutual release caused her insides to be flooded with his thick cum. Each kunoichi except Sakura, Hinata, Mei, and Ino came and Shizune parted lips with Mabui to look back at Naruto.

"That stamina of yours never fails to impress me." Shizune said.

"It's what I do best, Shizune-chan." Naruto said before setting her down and looked to see Mei on all fours before he dropped to his knees. He gripped her waist and she smiled at him as his cock loomed near her entrance.

Mei smiled as he entered her caverns and destroyed her woman as her eyes lit up with amazement. Naruto held onto the russet's small waist as he rammed his cock into her walls after giving her a few minutes to properly adjust and she moaned as her breasts flew forward.

She placed herself on her knees and Naruto palmed her bosom before groping and caressing the orbs. Mei smiled as his fingers sank into her flesh and rubbed them against one another while pounding into her core.

Naruto pressed his lips against Mei's and this gave Ino and Samui to place their lips on her tits as they became hard from his touch and thrusts alike. Either kunoichi suckled Mei's hardened buds while she moaned into the sage's mouth as he felt up her flesh and his fingers sink into them.

Blue and light jade eyes stared into one another as Naruto rocketed his manhood forward into her tunnels and his length thrashed into her warmth. Mei brushed her tongue against his and their bright eyes shimmered as Samui and Ino rubbed their mouths on her tits.

Samui took her mouth of Mei's tit and began to pull at it while brushing her thumb against it. Naruto and Mei both shut their eyes as their reproductive organs clashed while waging war with their tongues.

Ino lowered her head and licked Mei's clit before brushing her palm on his balls. Both of them groaned in response as she reached back and brushed her fingers through his hair to prevent any sweat from reaching his eyes.

Muffled moans came from their lips as they pleased one another and Ino licked at Naruto's balls while rubbing her fingers against the former Mizukage's clit. This timing was perfect as their cum erupted from her entrance and Ino licked at the release with Samui joining her.

Mei panted as Naruto ended their kiss and they nuzzled one another before he looked to see Ino. She looked back at him and seductively smiled before finding herself against the wall.

Ino watched as Naruto entered her folds and began pounding into her walls after claiming her hymen. She wrapped her arms and legs around him before he began to pound into her warmth as she bucked her hips.

Cyan eyes met cerulean ones as their lips met and Sakura appeared next to them listening to her friend's moans. Ino looked at her as she kneeled down and chuckled at her.

"Oh, Ino, noisy as ever, aren't you?" Sakura said before Naruto stood back and Ino kept her legs locked around him as she bucked her hips. The rosette licked Naruto's balls with Hinata and Samui joining her moments later.

Tsunade stood behind Ino and cupped her breasts while Naruto pulled at her tits. Ino moaned from the elder blonde woman squeezing and groping her buds while they jiggled.

Shizune appeared next to her mistress and their lips met as Mei joined in and started licking into her wetness. Naruto moaned as the kunoichi beneath him licked and brushed their tongues on his testicles while he shot his cock into Ino's wetness.

Ino rubbed and licked against his tongue while he pounded into her innards and her toes curled from the pleasure. Naruto moaned from Ino's licks and Tsunade did the same as she wrestled tongues with Shizune as Hinata's fingers entered Mabui's tunnels.

The grey-haired woman blushed and moaned as Hinata's fingers squirmed about inside of her caverns. She licked her beloved heaving balls and slowly blew on them once they were lathered enough.

" _Hinata-hime's tongue is too incredible!"_ Naruto thought to himself as his balls tightened moments after Ino's pussy did and their kiss came to an end as she loudly moaned from the orgasm. Her fluids and his semen poured down his hilt and flowed onto his balls to the awaiting kunoichi.

They feverishly licked the release and Mabui's streams drained from her wetness as well. Naruto set Ino down and she purred at him with satisfaction while he smiled back at her.

He turned his attention to Mabui and she straddled him before working her hips together. He cupped her breasts and rubbed his thumbs together on her nipples while teasing her flesh.

Naruto and Mabui licked each other's lips before she fanned her left arm out to enter Samui's warmth. HE held her breasts high enough to lick and she smiled as his tongue brushed against them.

The blonde pounded into Mabui as she rode him and she smiled from the pleasure filling her mind as it began to grow blank within a matter of minutes. Naruto squeezed and rubbed her orbs together before carefully biting into them while he surged his cock upright.

Naruto's crotch thundered his hardness into her tightness as she heavily blushed from the impacts. He pressed his lips against hers and the dark green eyes met bright oceanic ones as their hips moved against one another in tandem.

Mabui wiggled and rolled her hips together while kissing him as she grew tighter and his member being to twitch inside of her. Shizune began licking Mabui's neck and Hinata did the same for Naruto before he ended his kiss with her to meet lips with his lover.

As Mabui worked her hips to grind him, her mind faded into pleasure mode with her jiggling breasts being squeezed and her hardened tits being teased. Naruto and Hinata moaned as their tongues reunited once again while Mabui rode him.

The blonde's hardness thrashed into Mabui's womanhood and she blushed as her eyes shut before Samui and Shizune rubbed their fingers on her clit. She mewled from this action and her eyes glistened with lust from the teasing her body endured.

Samui pressed her breasts into Mabui's back in time for her and Naruto to release simultaneously. Once they came, Samui later found her forearms being held onto as he pounded into her and her breasts swung forward before Tsunade stood in front of her.

She pressed her bosom against Samui's and the paired met lips as Naruto shot his cock into her tunnels. Mei, Mabui and Shizune licked Tsunade's clit and folds while Hinata, Sakura, and Ino did the same for Samui as the final Senju moved back without ending the kiss.

This gave Naruto the chance to bury his fingers into Samui's breasts and squeeze them while Hinata licked her folds. Sakura and Ino buried their fingers into each other's entrances while Samui loudly moaned from the younger blonde pounding his length into her core.

Her ass smacked against his lap and she blushed as she warred tongues with Tsunade while he loudly moaned. He squeezed and massaged her mounds while they heaved in his hands as Samui deeply blushed from his powerful movements.

She rutted her hips against his and her eyes began to roll into the back of her skull as she did so. Tsunade moaned in her kiss with the younger blonde and from her womanhood being licked into by Mei.

Shizune licked her clit and reached up to palm the blonde's left breast with Mei doing the same for the other mound. Naruto's hilt flew into Samui's tunnels and banged into them while the busty blondes moaned into each other's mouths.

He rocketed his glory forth and Samui's pussy withstood his powerful thrusts with tears of pleasure forming in her eyes. With their orgasms getting closer, he leaned forward and licked Samui's nape before her kiss with Tsunade finally ended.

She howled into the air as her walls tightened on Naruto's and their release sprayed from her tunnels onto the floor. As the substance oozed down his balls, everyone else licked his balls and he removed his hilt from her entrance to join them in taking a breather.

After a knock on the door, it was revealed to be Killer B, who had came by to tell them that the daimyo was arrested on charges of attempted blackmail and that Naruto would face no charges.

"How'd they know he was trying to blackmail them?" Naruto asked.

"He fessed up pretty quick for a guy with a charred dick." Killer B said and Naruto chuckled at the rhyme.

"So, he'll live?" Naruto asked; not exactly caring if the man was in good health.

"Again, any chances of him having kids are very thin." B said before Naruto bid him farewell and looked to see Hinata flexing before he dropped his kimono to get behind her. She looked back at him and he smiled before entering her tunnels.

"Here's your birthday present, Hinata-hime." Naruto said before placing in his lap and she looked at the clock to see it was now twelve at night; thus marking her birthday. She smiled as she bucked her hips and grinded his cock as everyone moved forward.

"Well, everyone, let's celebrate with the birthday girl." Mei smiled before Samui and Tsunade planted their lips on Hinata's jiggling tits. Ino and Shizune started licking her clit with Sakura licking her lips before she and Naruto slightly broke their kiss to lick each other's tongues with Mei joining in as she helped him toy with her breasts.

Hinata's lavender eyes met Sakura and Mei's green ones while Naruto surged his cock into her tunnels. She worked her hips together on top of his member as it flew into her tunnels and she grinded his length in return for his speed.

Naruto rubbed and caressed Hinata's bosom with Mei's fingers sinking into the flesh while their tongues warred before everyone joined in an all-out licking tournament. Hinata and Naruto moaned as their tongues were slobbered and lathered with saliva while he pounded into her tunnels.

She loudly moaned as each kunoichi teased her clit and brushed their fingers on her folds while she rode Naruto. Hinata looked back at him and they amorously gazed into each other's eyes as they worked their hips together.

He toyed with her bosom and rubbed the quaking orbs against one another as she brought her tightness down onto his cannon. A lustful grin spread across her lips as she took in Naruto's thrusts and he placed her on all fours.

Her breasts squished against the floor and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as Naruto pounded his cock into her body. Sakura pressed her lips against Hinata's and the pair warred tongues until the blonde's semen sprayed her walls.

Naruto stroked his glory and his cum splattered on each kunoichi's face before he sat down. They all licked their faces clean and closed in on him with the back of his head resting on Tsunade's bust while Hinata and Sakura rested their heads on him.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

"No problem, hime." Naruto smiled.

* * *

All right, that was fun and I hope everyone had a good time reading it because I loved that it was for Hinata's birthday. The scene with the daimyo was hilarious and I hope everyone else got a laugh out of it.

Also, remember that I plan to remake _**Kuroinu: Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru**_ and I'll tell you right now that what happened to the daimyo is nothing compared to what I'm going to do the villain named Volt in the future. It'll be much painful and gory compared to the daimyo's defeat.

Now before any of you get any weird ideas from Naruto calling Tsunade mama after she's been his mother in other works of mine, let me explain: he's calling her mama as cleverly suggested by  _ **Sketchfan**_ because she's one hot mama; get it? Even _**bankai777**_ called Tsunade a hot mama once before and to him I say damn straight she is!

Despite Shizune and Tsunade being Naruto's mothers in other stories of mine, I've always enjoyed them being paired with him in stories by Naruho while pairing them with Minato and making them Naruto's mother. So, I decided to do something in the middle and finally pair them with Naruto in my future lemons.

Besides, those of you who read my _**Naruto/Queen's Blade**_ stories know that I've paired him with women much older than Tsunade and if that doesn't bother me, it shouldn't bother you that much. You'll notice this is the first Naruho remake where I haven't used shadow clones and since I was racing to get this story finished in time for Hinata's birthday, I forgot to use them in the final sex scene but there's always the next time since using Tsunade and Shizune means I can now do more Naruho remakes like that abandoned island setting or the one with the sex class with Anko in it.

Don't worry; the fact that I'm pairing Tsunade with Naruto doesn't mean I won't continue working on _**Mokuton Resurrection: Fresh Starts**_ (if I can figure out just how to do the next chapter of the story since I'm kinda of stuck on how to do the chapter.)

Some of may wonder does this mean I'll change my mind on pairing Naruto with Kushina and here's my response to them if they are wondering such a thing: Hell no! You must be out of your damn mind! Now get the hell out of here! Kushina is pretty much the only woman I completely shudder at the thought of pairing her with Naruto as I'd never write something where a mother and her son have an incest relationship and that's all I have to say on the matter. The Raptor has spoken!

One more thing worth noting is that I plan to remake **_Tsunade's Lewd Prison Monitoring 3_** once _**4**_ comes out and now I just have to be patient. If I didn't know any better, I'd think Naruho is trying to piss me off making a sequel to the first two **_Lewd Prisons._**

 Thanks for reading! See ya later!


End file.
